let's dance in ten
by Shunou
Summary: Sasuke masih belum memahami bahwa ada perasaan yang tidak bisa ditahan dan dikendalikan, bahkan oleh disiplin paling kaku sekalipun. Beberapa perasaan tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja./ [sasuke sakura]


Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi.

This is a work of fanfiction. No material profit is taken.

* * *

let's dance in ten

A Naruto fanfiction

.

.

 **[1]** Sasuke ingat kali pertama dia mulai memperhatikan Sakura.

Mereka berusia tujuh tahun waktu itu, dan baru dua minggu memulai sekolah dasar yang membosankan. Sasuke mulai memperhatikan Sakura karena seringnya gadis itu menangis. _Terlalu sering_. Seolah tiada hari di sekolah tanpa terdengar suara tangisan khasnya yang terbata-bata, atau mata sembab dan senyum gemetarnya yang membuat sosoknya terlihat semakin ringkih dan lemah. Sasuke, yang jarang merasakan hal di luar kebosanan dan kejengkelan ringan (itu pun hanya pada momen-momen tertentu yang melibatkan Naruto), hanya bisa tercengang mendapati ledakan emosi yang begitu intens dari seseorang dengan tubuh sekecil Sakura (Sasuke membanggakan tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dan tegap dibanding teman-teman seusianya—tentu saja hal ini berlaku tanpa menyertakan Naruto).

 _Apa dia tidak bisa menahan diri sedikit saja_ , Sasuke mendengus tak bersimpati. Tetapi Sasuke, yang saat itu belum lama berusia tujuh tahun, masih belum memahami bahwa ada perasaan yang tidak bisa ditahan dan dikendalikan, bahkan oleh disiplin paling kaku sekalipun. Beberapa perasaan tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja.

Tentu saja, meski Sasuke tidak menyukai kecengengan Sakura, ibundanya Mikoto mengajari sopan santun dan tata krama yang baik kepada Sasuke. Dan ayahnya Fugaku setiap pagi selalu membuka saku celana Sasuke dan Itachi untuk memastikan mereka sudah membawa sapu tangan yang bersih, harum, dan terlipat rapi.

Biasanya Sasuke bersikap acuh kepada Sakura. Tetapi ketika siang hari itu Sasuke ( _lagi-lagi_ ) mendapati gadis kecil itu menangis—kali ini berjongkok sendirian di bawah pohon dan tidak ada tanda-tanda ayah atau ibunya datang menjemput—ada satu tarikan kecil di dada yang membuat langkahnya goyah; cukup untuk membuatnya terhenti tak jauh dari Sakura.

Jadi, dengan kening berkerut dalam dan kedua tangan tenggelam di dalam saku celana, Sasuke perlahan-lahan menghampiri Sakura yang masih tergugu tak menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di dekatnya.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" _Lagi_ , tetapi Sasuke menahan diri untuk menyuarakannya.

Sakura mendongak kaget, nyaris terjengkang ke belakang, dan mata hijaunya yang basah melebar. Dia terlihat seperti boneka porselen koleksi ibunya—rapuh, seolah akan retak ditiup angin. "Ti–tidak…"

Sasuke menghela napas pendek. "Apanya yang tidak? Jelas-jelas kau menangis."

Mendengar tuduhan dalam nada suara Sasuke, Sakura memberengut. Air matanya terlupakan sejenak. "Bukan urusanmu, 'kan?"

Sasuke terkesiap bagai tertampar. _Bocah ini_. Dia hampir saja mengurungkan niat untuk berbuat baik, tetapi suara ibunya yang mengajarkan tentang bagaimana seorang pria harusnya bersikap kepada seorang wanita terngiang jelas di telinga. Itu, dan sapu tangan yang tidak pernah lupa dia bawa sudah tergenggam di tangan setengah terulur.

Dengan wajah memberengut semakin dalam, Sasuke mengulurkan sapu tangannya kepada Sakura. "Kenapa kau berjongkok di tanah seperti itu? Cepat bangun. Rokmu kotor."

Berbagai emosi silih berganti melintas dengan cepat di wajah Sakura. Dia tidak bisa memutuskan untuk merasa bahagia karena anak lelaki paling keren di sekolahnya berbicara kepadanya, atau terharu karena baru kali ini seseorang menawarkan sapu tangan kepadanya, atau marah karena pemuda kecil itu baru saja memerintah dirinya dengan seenaknya. _Seolah dia yang punya kuasa_ —barangkali memang benar, mengingat keluarga Uchiha bukan sembarang keluarga. Uchiha setara dengan kekayaan, kekuasaan.

Melihat wajah Sasuke yang dengan cepat berubah masam, Sakura buru-buru bangkit dari posisinya seraya menerima uluran sapu tangan itu. Dia genggam sapu tangan itu di tangan, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa terhadapnya. Secarik sapu tangan itu terlihat terlalu bagus untuk dikenai air mata dan ingus. Rasa malu tiba-tiba memenuhi dadanya dan membuat wajahnya memerah. Betapa Sakura berharap dia tidak bertemu Sasuke pada situasi seperti ini.

Sasuke, yang memang tidak punya banyak kesabaran, meraih kembali sapu tangannya dari tangan Sakura. Dia usap-usapkan kain itu ke wajah Sakura untuk mengeringkan air matanya. Dengan halus, tentu saja. _Yang benar saja, apa tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menangis?_

Pada momen itulah ibundanya Mikoto menemukan putra bungsunya—dengan wajah yang memberengut ganas, tetapi gerakan tangannya lembut mengeringkan air mata seorang gadis kecil yang baru dilihatnya. Dan entah bagaimana hal itu membuat Mikoto sepenuhnya yakin dia telah menemukan menantu masa depannya. Beberapa orang nantinya akan mempertanyakan kewarasan Mikoto; beberapa yang lain tidak mempercayainya. Tetapi yang benar saja, siapa yang berani meragukan insting seorang ibu?

* * *

 **[2]** Rupanya, ibu Sakura mengidap penyakit kronis dan divonis tidak akan hidup panjang.

Sasuke baru mengetahuinya sore itu, yang anehnya terjadi di bawah pohon yang sama. Kali ini mereka sudah sedikit lebih besar, tetapi kebiasaan menangis Sakura tidak juga berubah. Tentunya bertahun-tahun mendengar dan melihat Sakura menangis sudah cukup berdampak buruk bagi kesehatan dan kewarasan Sasuke.

Jadi ketika sore itu Sasuke mendapati Sakura menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya dalam satu minggu, pemuda kecil itu memutuskan untuk menghampiri Sakura. Tidak untuk menawarkan sapu tangannya kali ini, sayang sekali.

"Kenapa kau tidak bisa berhenti menangis?" Sasuke tidak pernah menaikkan nada suara. Tetapi bagi orang-orang yang mengenal dirinya dengan baik, cara bicaranya yang meradang itu sudah setara dengan bentakan bagi orang lain.

Kali ini Sakura hanya diam memandang Sasuke dengan mata hijaunya yang basah dan hampa, membuat Sasuke mengernyit dalam-dalam. Sakura selalu menangis dengan keras, tidak cantik, dan sangat tidak anggun. Sesenggukannya keras hingga gigi-giginya gemeletuk, butiran air matanya seperti mutiara yang berkilau di pipinya, bahunya bergetar hingga mengguncang sekujur tubuhnya. Tetapi kali ini, Sakura menangis dalam diam. Sembari berjongkok di bawah pohon, kaki terlipat dan didekap di depan dada, dia hanya duduk setengah termenung. Air matanya mengalir perlahan di kedua pipinya yang pucat. Tidak ada suara yang keluar darinya.

Dan Sasuke, Sasuke memutuskan dia tidak suka Sakura yang menangis seperti itu. Ingin dia guncang-guncangkan gadis kecil itu hingga tersadar dan menangis menjerit-jerit seperti biasanya. Barangkali dengan begitu rasa sesak di dada Sasuke bisa terobati.

"April," tiba-tiba Sakura bersuara setelah keheningan yang canggung.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Berapa lama lagi bulan April?"

"Empat—empat bulan lagi."

Sakura menggangguk singkat, kemudian kembali terdiam.

Sasuke yang bingung harus melakukan apa akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu akar pohon yang mencuat di dekat Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian dia ulurkan sapu tangannya kepada Sakura yang menerimanya dengan tangan gemetar.

Pasti, Sasuke berpikir, pasti ada sesuatu di bulan April itu yang membuatnya menangis. "Ada apa dengan April?"

Lama sekali pertanyaan itu tidak terjawab hingga Sasuke berpikir Sakura sudah tidak lagi berkenan bicara. "Dokter bilang Ibu hanya punya waktu sampai April nanti."

Sasuke memucat. _Dokter_. Dia paham implikasi dari informasi tersebut.

"Hanya sampai April. Jadi apa kau bisa bersabar jika aku sering menangis? Hanya sampai April saja. Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi sesudahnya."

Sasuke meragukannya. Yang ada, barangkali gadis itu justru semakin sering menangis. Sasuke tidak berani mengatakannya. Dirinya, meski belum pernah kehilangan salah satu anggota keluarga dekat atau orang yang dikenalnya dengan baik, bisa bersimpati dengan Sakura. Dia tidak tahu sakitnya akan seperti apa bagi seseorang untuk kehilangan _ibunya_. Namun, melihat Sakura menangis dan kali ini mengetahui alasannya membuat Sasuke bertanya-tanya apakah rasa nyeri di dadanya kini sama dengan apa yang nanti akan Sakura rasakan.

* * *

 **[3]** Barangkali momen di bawah pohon itu adalah permulaannya.

Sasuke menjadi lebih bersimpati kepada Sakura dan lebih terhubung dengannya secara emosional. Dia bisa membedakan hari-hari dimana Sakura menjadi lebih muram dari biasanya; hari-hari yang sedikit lebih tertahankan dari biasanya. Tangisannya, telaah Sasuke sedikit terperangah, justru bermakna terbalik. Tangis dalam diamnya memendam lebih banyak duka. Tangis yang tidak pernah Sasuke sukai sedikit pun.

Namun, setiap pertanyaan _kau baik-baik saja_ atau _apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu_ selalu Sasuke telan bulat-bulat kembali. Akankah semuanya bisa baik-baik saja kembali?

* * *

 **[4]** April datang dan pergi, kemudian datang lagi dan pergi kembali. Tangis Sakura tidak kunjung usai.

Gadis itu memang tidak pernah menangis lagi seperti janjinya kepada Sasuke dulu, tetapi bukan berarti dia tidak pernah datang ke sekolah dengan mata sembab dan wajah kuyu. Senyumnya redup.

Sasuke mendapati dirinya menjadi satu-satunya teman bagi gadis itu. Naruto terkadang, sebagai perpanjangan pertemanan antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Tetapi Sakura lebih sering menghindar darinya. Terkadang, persona Naruto yang begitu riang dan positif sedikit menyakitkan untuk dipandang. Sasuke memahami itu, tetapi diam-diam tetap terluka karenanya.

Dan batasan itu, yang semula memang tidak pernah didefinisikan dengan jelas, semakin membaur di antara keduanya. Tidak ada yang pernah mempertanyakannya. Semuanya berasumsi. Sasuke sendiri sudah lama berhenti mencoba memasang definisi untuk mereka dan membiarkan semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

* * *

 **[5]** Hari ini ayahnya membuka pembicaraan mengenai pernikahan—dan sesuatu yang tersirat, tetapi terdengar begitu lantang: warisan nama Uchiha.

Percakapan yang sama juga diberikan kepada kakaknya Itachi ketika dia seumuran Sasuke sekarang, enam belas tahun. Tetap saja, Sasuke tidak menyadari betapa mudanya dia untuk membicarakan topik semacam itu. Bukankah seharusnya mereka membicarakan mengenai pilihan studi masa depan Sasuke? Tetapi topik itu pun masih terlalu jauh untuk dibicarakan saat ini. Atau tentang Sasuke yang tidak mencantumkan kendo sebagai pilihan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler di sekolah? Tentunya ayahnya akan merasa pemberontakan kecil Sasuke ini perlu dicegah lebih dini?

Sasuke paham keluarga besarnya bukanlah keluarga yang konvensional. Tentu, barangkali mereka adalah keluarga paling kuno dalam radius lima ratus mil. Mereka punya serangkaian adat istiadat mereka sendiri; mereka dikecualikan dalam banyak aspek hukum; dan semua orang tampaknya mengenalmu—mereka bisa tiba-tiba menghampirimu di tepi jalan dan mengomentari pertumbuhanmu atau menanyakan kabar sepupu jauh yang bahkan nama dan wajahnya tidak kau ingat. Garis keturunan Uchiha dapat ditelusuri hingga tujuh abad ke belakang dan masih merupakan keturunan langsung klan Taira. Dan sama halnya dengan praktik-praktik politik selama periode historis, pernikahan adalah cara paling umum untuk meraih kekuatan. Atau mereka bisa menikahi sesama Uchiha untuk menjaga _darah murni_ mereka.

Sasuke lebih senang menyebut keluarganya kuno dan terbelakang, terbutakan oleh nama besar Uchiha yang hanya tinggal nama semata. Karena kekuasaan dan kekuatan kini tidak lagi tentang darah. Uchiha hanyalah klan yang begitu bodohnya tetap mempertahankan tradisi yang tidak lagi berguna. Orang-orang masa kini memandang Uchiha sebagai suatu nama besar yang kuno, yang patut dihormati karena sejarah panjangnya, karena banyak anggota keluarga Uchiha yang berjasa dan berdedikasi tinggi. Tetapi yang paling utama: karena mereka adalah _warisan budaya_. Lagipula, berapa banyak orang yang bisa bangga berkata bahwa mereka bertetangga dengan keluarga yang merupakan keturunan klan samurai terkemuka di periode Heian?

Sasuke lebih merasa seperti koleksi berharga sebuah museum sejarah.

Dia dibesarkan dengan pemahaman bahwa nama Uchiha bukanlah sembarang nama. Dia ingat perasaan membuncah yang dia rasakan dulu ketika dia masih kecil setiap kali nama keluarganya dipanggil, atau ketika ada orang asing yang mengenali dirinya dan memberi kelonggaran hanya karena dia terlahir sebagai Uchiha.

Tetapi waktu, dan bersama siapa dia menghabiskan waktunya, telah mengubah cetakan kaku yang dibentuk oleh beban nama kosong keluarganya. Dia mulai memahami bahwa nama keluarga bukan segalanya; dan kehormatan keluarga tidak dijaga dengan memisahkan diri dengan orang-orang yang seringkali tetua keluarganya sebut sebagai orang biasa, _jelata_. Sasuke menjadi tidak lagi arogan dalam pemikirannya.

Namun tetap saja, pembicaraan terlalu dini mengenai pernikahan ini tidak terlalu mengagetkan Sasuke. Dia paham, meski tidak lagi setuju dengan pemikiran itu. Dia hanya bertanya-tanya siapa kiranya yang akan ayahnya ajukan kepadanya; seorang sepupu jauh atau gadis dari keluarga terkemuka. Dan, Sasuke berani bertaruh, satu-satunya gadis yang pernah Sasuke bawa ke rumah untuk bertemu keluarga besarnya tidak akan terlintas sedikit pun dalam benak ayahnya.

Sasuke masih tidak yakin bagaimana perasaannya dengan kemungkinan itu.

* * *

 **[6]** Satu capaian hidupnya telah dia lalui.

Kini saatnya dia pergi jauh dari sarangnya, mencoba untuk memasangkan arti lain dalam nama Uchiha Sasuke. Akan menjadi pria seperti apa nanti dirinya? Apa dia bisa menjadi sosok pria yang dia inginkan? Apakah belajar hukum untuk menjadi jaksa adalah hal yang benar-benar diinginkannya? Menjauh dari keluarganya dan jalan mereka yang sudah tidak bisa diubah?

Keraguan seketika memenuhi dirinya. Sasuke menoleh ke samping dan Sakura yang berdiri di sebelahnya turut menoleh ke arahnya dengan senyum penuh pengertian. Sinar senja matahari terlukis di wajahnya yang lembut. Dada Sasuke penuh oleh keberanian untuk menantang segala ketidakpastian esok hari.

Dengannya, Sasuke tahu dia bisa. Dan tidak 'kah itu cukup untuknya?

* * *

 **[7]** Sasuke tidak akan mendeskripsikan tawa itu sebagai gemerincing genta tertiup angin karena baginya tidak mungkin suara tawa dapat disamakan dengan genta.

Tetapi suara tawa itu terdengar lembut di telinganya, mengundang rasa hangat tak terkira di dalam dada; tawa yang membuat Sasuke memberungut dalam-dalam karena dia harus benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak ikut tertawa (bagaimanapun juga, Uchiha tidak tertawa).

Waktu tidak pernah berhenti untuk mereka; hanya menjadi tidak lagi berarti. Mereka bisa duduk di kereta—Sakura akan dengan bersemangat menceritakan hal apapun yang terlintas di dalam kepalanya dan Sasuke akan diam mendengarkan dengan seksama—dan melewatkan stasiun pemberhentian mereka berkali-kali hingga harus berganti dua kereta sebelum bisa turun di stasiun yang benar.

Terkadang Sasuke hanya memandangi Sakura, tanpa benar-benar mendengar ucapannya. Pikirannya berpacu, memutar-mutar setiap sisi dan sudut dari keadaan sulit yang didapatinya. Mereka tidak pernah memberi label hubungan mereka; hanya pemahaman bahwa Sakura adalah dengan siapa Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya sehari-hari secara suka rela dan Uchiha tidak berbagi. Mereka tidak pernah membicarakan tentang keluarga Sakura yang hanya menyisakan separuh diri ayahnya (separuhnya lagi dibawa pergi bersama kematian istrinya) atau keluarga Sasuke secara kolektif. Mereka hanya membicarakan Mikoto dan Itachi, dan ketika terpaksa, Fugaku.

Jadi Sakura, Sasuke duga, tidak terlalu memahami tentang apa dan bagaimana sebenarnya Uchiha; beban apa yang ditumpukan di atas bahu Sasuke dan ekspektasi-ekspektasi apa yang mereka harapkan darinya. Atau daftar panjang nama gadis pilihan keluarganya yang harus dia teliti satu per satu dan pertimbangkan untung-ruginya bagi keluarga di setiap momen kepulangannya ke rumah utama.

Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa melanjutkan ini semua? Tidak ada satu pun didikan keras ayahnya yang dapat mempersiapkan Sasuke menghadapi rasa kehilangan yang tak dapat dijelaskan di dalam dadanya kini.

* * *

 **[8]** Ayahnya, Fugaku, adalah yang pertama menyatakan ketidaksukaannya terhadap Sakura.

Sasuke mencoba mendebatnya, tetapi barangkali memang ada perbedaan yang tidak terbantahkan antara Sakura _-sahabat-putraku_ dan Sakura _-calon-kuat-menantu_ di mata ayahnya. Dan sayangnya, dia juga bukan yang terakhir. Paman buyutnya, Madara; juga Izuna yang memang selalu seia sekata dengan kakaknya, meski sudah puluhan tahun berlalu. Juga buyut-buyut lain yang selama ini tidak Sasuke sadari masih hidup— _apa memang wajar hidup hingga usia setua itu_? Tetapi ketakjuban itu terlalu tidak sopan untuk diungkapkan. Ibunya mengajarkan kesopanan lebih baik dari itu.

Dan Sasuke, entah sejak kapan dia sudah lelah berusaha menjadi Uchiha yang patut dibanggakan. Daftar kriterianya tak pernah selesai, bahkan setelah lebih dari dua dekade kepatuhan.

"Baik, aku tidak akan menikahinya," —dia mendengar tarikan napas tajam dari ibunya dan melihat pandangan bingung kakaknya yang ditujukan kepadanya, "tapi aku juga tidak akan menikahi wanita lain." Permulaan senyum di ujung bibir Fugaku kandas. "Bukan karena aku memedulikan keinginan Ayah atau apa yang klan inginkan, melainkan karena Sakura yang tidak mau menikah denganku tanpa persetujuan Ayah."

Fugaku membuka mulut untuk bicara, tetapi Sasuke tidak memberi jeda. Dia belum selesai. Dia jauh dari kata selesai. Masih banyak hal yang harus dia keluarkan dari dalam dada.

"Tidak akan ada bedanya bagiku dan Sakura. Pernikahan hanyalah perkara selembar kertas dan cap. Kami meminta restu karena aku ingin Sakura diterima dalam keluarga ini. Atau aku bisa mengubah nama menjadi Haruno supaya tidak ada cemaran dalam keluarga Uchiha, jika itu yang Ayah khawatirkan. Haruno Sasuke terdengar tidak terlalu buruk."

Dia bisa melihat tubuh tua ayahnya bergetar— _ah iya_ , Sasuke sering lupa ayahnya juga turut menua bersama dirinya yang bertambah usia. Kharisma seorang Uchiha Fugaku yang seolah memenuhi ruangan itu membuat orang kebanyakan melupakan diri Fugaku yang sebenarnya. Ayahnya sudah melewati batas lima puluh tahun. Sasuke bertanya-tanya, sama halnya dengan banyak hal lain, sejak kapan detail kecil semacam itu tidak lagi penting baginya.

"Sejauh itu aku bersedia berkompromi. Aku tidak akan menukar Sakura dengan apa pun. Selanjutnya adalah keputusan Ayah."

* * *

 **[9]** Pernikahan yang khidmat barangkali adalah dekripsi yang terlalu murah hati untuk menggambarkan pernikahan Sasuke dan Sakura.

Pernikahannya bisa dideskripsikan dengan banyak hal: megah, mewah, sepatutnya bagi seorang Uchiha, dengan mempelai pria yang gagah dan mempelai wanita yang bercahaya—dan tidak ada yang luput menyadari potongan gaun pengantin yang dibuat sedemikian rupa untuk menyamarkan perut mempelai wanita yang mulai membesar.

Sasuke tidak memiliki kriteria pernikahan idaman. Baginya, seperti yang pernah dia katakan kepada ayahnya, pernikahan hanyalah selembar kertas dan cap yang tidak akan mengubah apa pun. Namun, kabar akan adanya kehadiran bayi Uchiha yang terancam lahir di luar nikah mampu meremukkan kekerasan hati Uchiha Fugaku. Karena sisi kebapakannya, atau barangkali hanya sebagai tindakan pencegahan malu berkepanjangan.

Diskusi alot, dan Uchiha Fugaku dengan setengah hati merestui pernikahan mereka. Haruno Sakura, kini Uchiha, dengan setengah hati pula merelakan setengah restu ayah mertuanya.

* * *

 **[10]** Mereka memulai kehidupan pernikahan dengan pondasi yang goyah.

Tetapi Sasuke yakin, sama halnya dengan dirinya dulu, ayahnya Fugaku akan belajar mencintai Sakura. Dan barangkali setelah itu, semuanya akan bisa baik-baik saja. [ ]


End file.
